happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats and Dolls
'''Cats and Dolls '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Kiyoko sits under a tree reading a book about voodoo dolls. The page explains that a doll can function with the use of blood. Eager to try it out, Kiyoko searches for a test subject. Cuddles speeds by on his skateboard, when one of the wheels inexplicably loosens and he ends up tumbling across the ground before his board smashes through his head. Kiyoko sees her chance to gain some blood, but it is interrupted when an ambulance appears. Sniffles hauls a dying Cuddles onto a gurney. As he is busy, Kiyoko attempts to grab one of th IV bags, only to be caught in the act. After the ambulance drives away, Kiyoko sees another opportunity. Dolly walks home to her tiny house but drops her keys. Little does she or Kiyoko know, a hungry Niya is waiting to pounce. Kiyoko happens to have a pink mouse doll with her. Having found her subject, Kiyoko picks up Dolly and takes her home. Upon taping Dolly to a desk, Kiyoko carefully draws blood from her using a needle. She puts some of the blood on the doll and the rest as icing on a cake. She offers Dolly a slice, but she refuses, although Niya - peeping from the window - drools at the mouth. Kiyoko begins moving the doll, and to her enjoyment, Dolly copies every move. Kiyoko stops to answer the door, dropping the doll and causing Dolly to fall into the cake. Niya stands at the door and is invited inside. While Kiyoko searches for her doll, Niya sees Dolly stuck in the cake and makes a quick meal out of her. Kiyoko reclaims her doll, oblivious to what is about to happen next. Dolly suddenly revives in the body of Niya, a result of the voodoo magic. Realizing she is now big enough to reach the doorknob, Dolly makes her way out. Soon, however, Niya regains control of her body at the sight of a bird. Meanwhile, Kiyoko makes her doll dance. Dolly once again takes control of Niya's body and dances along, ultimately tangling herself with yarn. Niya and Dolly's minds continue to alternate with the movements of Kiyoko's doll. Dolly returns to her house but finds she will no longer be able to fit inside. Kiyoko puts her doll into a dollhouse, which in turn causes Dolly/Niya to force herself into Dolly's house. Her body shortly bursts at the same time the house breaks apart. This also leads Niya's doll to burst, leaving behind only stuffing. Kiyko hears another knock on the doll, this time being Nutty, who is clearly interested in her cake. Holding a Nutty doll in her hand, Kiyoko pulls out a knife. The episode fades to black with a scream from Nutty. Deaths #Cuddles' skateboard is embedded through his head. #Dolly is eaten (her mind revives in Niya's body). #Niya/Dolly is crushed to death. Trivia *This is Kiyoko's debut. *After Cat and Mouse Stories, this marks the second time Dolly becomes a cat. *This episode comes after another cat-centered episode, Feline Pine, which introduces another new character. *The title is a pun on Cats and Dogs. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes Category:Debut Episodes